happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hunger Fangs
Hunger Fangs is an episode from season 90. Starring roles * Meatzy * Nutty * Cro-Marmot Featuring roles * Lumpy * Thirsty * Glider Appearances * Truffles * Fungus Plot Lumpy rides his camel through the desert looking at a map. Meanwhile, Meatzy and Nutty sweat and pant while walking slowly through the desert. Meatzy grabs his water bottle to drink but only a single drop comes out. They suddenly spot Cro-Marmot standing in the desert which makes Nutty have an idea. Meatzy pushes Cro-Marmot's ice block while Nutty sits on top of him looking at a map. Meatzy trips over a fallen cactus which causes the needles to get stuck to his fur. Nutty laughs at him and jumps off Cro-Marmot's ice block. Meatzy suddenly sniffs and walks off to find something which is Fungus's corpse. A flock of vultures start to eat the carcass which causes Meatzy to chase them and the hyena starts eating the carcass. Meanwhile, Nutty sits next to Cro-Marmot. As Nutty watches Thirsty walk by coughing, his stomach rumbles. Suddenly, sees a tree with tree sap flowing out. The hungry squirrel runs towards the tree, only to be stopped by Glider. Nutty pushes Cro-Marmot's ice block and gets angry at him and the two start to fight. Meatzy was finishing the carcass when he sees Glider and Nutty fighting. They punch each other that their tooth gets knocked out and Glider tosses Nutty towards the cactus, killing him. As Glider is about to use his heat vision, Meatzy pushes Cro-Marmot away and runs off. As Meatzy climbs up the tree, Glider follows him. The sugar glider uses his heat vision and finally kills him. Glider sees another tree with tree sap flowing out, so he flies towards it. Thirsty coughs and coughs until he sees Lumpy and asks him if there is water. Suddenly, they find an oasis with Cro-Marmot standing there. Lumpy hops off his camel and fills his water bottle up with water and hands it to Thirsty. Thirsty takes off his mask and drinks it. Moral "You only have to survive three days without water." Deaths * Fungus dies in the desert. (death not seen) * Nutty gets impaled by the cactus spines. * Meatzy is burned by Glider's heat vision. Injuries * Some cactus needles get stuck to Meatzy's fur. * Glider and Nutty's teeth get knocked out. Goofs * Glider has more of a co-starring role. * The cactus needles on Meatzy's fur disappear when he chases the vulture's away. He would off brushed the needles off. Trivia * The title is based off the word "hunger pangs". * This is Glider's second appearance in HTFF since Outback Fire. * Truffles can be seen hiding behind a cactus at the beginning of the episode. * It's unknown how Fungus died. * Glider and Nutty's injuries are similar to Splendid and Splendont's injuries in Mirror Mirror. * This is one of the only episodes Thirsty survives in. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 90 Episodes